


Queen of Hearts

by jordyndoomstar



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordyndoomstar/pseuds/jordyndoomstar
Summary: meh idc wahtever
Relationships: Toki Wartooth/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> meh idc wahtever

Toki Wartooth, the rhythm guitarist of Dethklok was running from the paparazzi when he went inside a bar, where he met a girl named Hanna. 

She was a twenty something working two jobs. During the week she was a sales associate at the local department store and at night she was a bartender at a bar called Silver Lining. Toki had stumbled upon Hanna one night while he was by himself, he had taken a stroll to blow off steam due to his bandmates bullying him, he walked into the Silver Lining on a Saturday night and took a seat at the bar. Hanna had taken notice to the man that just walked in and sat down. His eyes were a striking icy blue and his hair was long and brown, he had a fu manchu moustache and was unbelievably handsome. 

“Hey, hon. What can I getcha?” Hanna asked the new comer with a sweet smile. 

“Oh, um, I’ll just has a whiskeys please.” the man said, he had a thick Norwegian accent. Hanna poured the man a whiskey.

“Thanks you.” the man said, he finally looked up at her and blushed. This bartender was..cute. She was short and curvy and she wore glasses but she was still cute. 

Hanna got a whiskey glass and poured amber liquor into it and slid it to the man with the Norwegian accent. 

“It’s on the house, hon.” Hanna said to him with a wink. This made the man blush. Slowly, as the night progressed, patrons started to disappear and it got later and later. The two had been talking all night. 

“Oh wowee, We’ve been talking all nights and I didn’ts even gives you my names. I’m Toki.” 

“Hanna. It’s a pleasure to meetcha, Toki.” Hanna said with a smile. 

“Yo, Hanna! It’s almost closin’ time, girl. Go on home!” A gruff man called from inside the kitchen. 

“Go ahead and head home, Buck! I’ll close up.” Hanna said to the burly man that had come to the front of the bar to grab his keys and coat from the coat rack. With a grin he walked away. 

“I see whatchu doin, child. You flirtin with that young man at the bar, aintcha? Son, you be careful with this one. She’s somethin else. Fiery n stubborn as can be but with a heart of gold and the voice of an angel.” Buck said with a wink to Toki as he left. 

“That’s my boss. He’s a fun guy but ooh, he has a temper. Hey, Toki I gotta close the bar but we can walk home together and talk more if you wanna.” Hanna suggested. 

“Um, sure.” Toki agreed. When Hanna finished closing down the bar she took out her keys and motioned for Toki to follow her. Toki stumbled off of the bar stool and almost fell over, but Hanna caught him. 

“You alright? You did have a lot to drink tonight.” Hanna told Toki. Once the door was locked, the pair began walking in the direction of Mordhaus, talking some more and laughing at the stupid jokes the other had made. When they had arrived at the gates of Mordhaus, lasers were locked onto Hanna. 

“Dont’s Shoots! She helped me gets backs homes. I’m goings to invites her insides!” Toki called to the guards, they immediately removed their guns from the appointed target. 

“I’d love to. I really don’t want to be alone tonight so..” Hanna said, rubbing her neck. Toki took her hand and snuck inside, but little did he know, his bandmates and manager were all waiting for him. The lights flicked on and everyone was in their pajamas, arms folded and glaring at Toki. 

“Toki, where have you been? We’ve been worried sick about you? And you bring a girl home? Oh, wait you brought a girl home?” Pickles said, everyone sans Charles looked at him in interest. 

“Who’s she?” Nathan asked. 

“Um I wents into a bar to hides from paparazzi and I mets Hanna while she ams working. We talked and flirteds all nights.” Toki explained. 

“Hanna, huh? That’s a nice name. Good to meetcha, I’m Pickles, this is Skwisgaar, Murderface, Nathan and as you know Toki, you met him earlier. hn” Pickles slurred. He was a bit taller than Hanna but shorter than his bandmates. 

“Toki, if you take Hanna to your room, keep the door open, okay?” Nathan spoke. 

“Okays.” Toki replied. The other band members went to their rooms and Toki and Hanna were cuddled up on the couch watching TV. Hanna rested her head on Toki’s shoulder, he bent down and kissed her head, this caused her to look up and their lips met in a tender kiss. Tender kisses turned into heated, passionate ones, then a full on make out session. Hanna straddled Toki’s lap and removed her shirt, Toki looked at her in awe. 

du er så vakker ( you are so beautiful)

“You ams so beautiful. Ams this okays?” Toki asked, Hanna gave a nod and went back to kissing him. Toki took this as permission to kiss Hanna all over her neck and chest. She undid her bra clasp and revealed her breasts. Toki began to kiss and play with Hanna’s breasts, causing her to moan and sigh. Hanna removed her jeans and Toki removed his pants, Hanna was wearing black lacy panties while Toki had on boxers. Toki laid Hanna down on the couch and removed her underwear and then removed his own. Hanna looked at Toki with hungry eyes and this caused him to grin and slide inside Hanna’s crevice. She gasped at this and tried to stifle a moan. Toki pulled Hanna into his lap so he could kiss her and muffle her moans. 

Bli hos meg vær så snill (stay with me, please) 

After the two had finished, Hanna got dressed and went to leave but felt someone pull on her wrist, she turned around and saw a morose Toki. 

“Stays with me, please?” Toki begged. Hanna smiled and hugged him. 

“Okay. I’ll stay with you.” Hanna agreed. That night Hanna stayed the night in Mordhaus with Toki. They had been watching movies until Hanna had dozed off on Toki’s shoulder. Toki smiled and brushed her auburn hair from her face and kissed her temple. He picked her up and carried her to his room and put her in his bed and went to bed himself. Hanna stirred slightly and cuddled up to Toki. 

bli hos meg for alltid..Hanna.. (stay with me forever, Hanna) The pair woke up the next day in each other’s arms. Toki kissed her forehead. Hanna woke up and saw Toki smiling down at her.  
“God Morgen, beautiful. Dids you sleeps well?” Toki asked, with a soft smile.  
“I did. Did you?” Hanna asked.  
“Yeahs.” Toki answered. Hanna and Toki both could feel a burning sensation in their chests. Icy blue eyes met emerald ones, Toki placed his hands on hers, both of them could hear their hearts pounding in their ears. Before she could grasp what was going on, Toki had kissed her, she fell back onto the mattress, and they had begun making out and caressing each other.  
Du gir meg mersmak  
(You leave me wanting more.)  
Hanna was positioned on all fours on the bed, with Toki behind her thrusting inside her warm crevice. They climaxed and laid next to each other. Eventually, Hanna got dressed and kissed Toki’s cheek.  
kom snart tilbake til meg min kjære (come back to me soon my love)

While at work, all she could think about was Toki. She made an effort to not be so obvious around her coworkers or at least, not the ones she didn’t trust. When she went to her break, she had noticed she had received a few messages from Toki. Finally, when she went to her bartender job, she had met Toki and his band mates. 

“Hey guys, what can i get for ya? Also I’m off in like three and a half hours we can chill at Mordhaus if y’all are alright with that?” Hanna said, leaning on the bartop.


End file.
